CoveClan 2
CoveClan Pirates of the Coast About CoveClan Regulations *Be respectful to your groupmates, it does not matter who they are, keep respect in our server. We are a crew, everyone should be expected. *Swearing is allowed in CoveClan's Discord server, slurs are banned and will result in a ban. *If someone is uncomfortable with a topic, change it. *NSFW topics are not allowed in general channels, keep that in DMS or NSFW channels. Don't roleplay NSFW either. *Do not powerplay, though we have uncommon characters it does NOT mean you can powerplay. We don't have powers, we can't summon the sea, cast spells, etc. *Trainees aren't allowed to leave camp alone. They must have a mentor or someone apart of a different class with them. Pirates Code *Don't betray your crew *Defend your shipmates *Be respectful to your shipmates *Youths must not be let out of camp *Trainee's are allowed out of camp only with a mentor or a cat older than them. *A cat cannot become a quarter master if they have not had a trainee *Surgeons cannot have a mate or kits *CoveClan cats reject religion The Crew The Captain the in charge of all of CoveClan- they hold the most authority, and should be given the most respect. They hold the power to do practically everything, every word coming out of their mouth expected to be obeyed. When the Captian dies, steps down, or something similar, the Quarter Master would step up and take their role. Sparrow is the current leader of CoveClan. He is a tall Bobtail x Lynx, holding the height of 41 inches. He has a red jacket, an black eyepatch that covers his left eye, and a red parrot named Raspberry. Sparrow's patterns are not complex, he has a dark brown line going down his spine and short tail. He has dark brown ear tips and a dark brown smudge on his nose. He also has an amber yellow right eye and a scar going down his left. QUARTER MASTER The Quarter Master holds the second most authority, being the second-in-command of the clan. Their the one who aids the Captain in basically everything, always placed at their right hand side. If anything were to happen to the Caption, the Quarter Master would immediately take responsibility to fill in their role. There currently isn't a Quarter Master SURGEON The Surgeons are the cats who are responsible for keeping the clan healthy- they know lots about herbs and other healing techniques. They aren't allowed to have mates or kits, due to them being required to stay focused on their job. Surgeons are very respected cats, due to their job and the lives they save. add lilly's description SHIPMASTER The Ship Master is in charge of keeping Coveclan organized, and works as an assistant for the Quarter Master and Captain. Usually they have good knowledge on how to create, sail, and navigate on ships, which is where the role gets its name. Sometimes the Ship Master will design ships, mainly the larger ones. lilly's character desc CARTOGRAPHER The Cartographers are the cats in Coveclan that makes and designs maps of islands and territories. The main purpose is so that Coveclanners can navigate their way throughout Coveclans' territory and places they've found. Cartographers will also sometimes design maps for unknown places, trying to figure out what it would most likely be like. lilly's character desc